Another Eternity
by LucidPoet
Summary: If you enjoy this story and want me to continue let me know, im new to this site. Have you ever had a nostalgic feeling, a comfotring smell or color. Or maybe a fleeting feeling of fear that has no basis of rational thought. For Inuyasha these feelings are all to relatable. A whole portion of his past, locked away from everyone, including himself. Could a mysterious woman be a key?


A soft smile came to Kagome as she sank deeper into her bath water.

"oh yeah!" She remarked to herself arms stretched out wide, the steam grasped the walls and mirrors.

"This is the life! Sure, does beat going dirty long days outside." She poked her toes from the white tub the rest of her body was emerged in, closed her eyes and drifted away into paradise. Until three bangs on the bathroom door startled her out of her peace.

"Come on Sis!" Sotas voice muffled behind the wood. "you've had to of been in there at least an hour now!" She could hear the begging in his prepubescent horsed voice.

"Ok alright! I'm coming!" She replied a little aggravated as she unplugged the drain. The water growled and groaned, circling around into the plumbing. She stood and water caressed down her body. A river dripped out of her soft, clean, jet black hair that slightly waved around, clinging to her wet skin. She lifted her leg onto the tile. Chill of the shift in temperature cause her body to quiver as she tried to dry it off with her pink towel. Her hands opened the door to the hall way as Sota spared no regard while he shoved her out of his way. Kagome had to catch her balance from the push. 'what a little brat!' she thought with her fist clenched. She walked through the doorway of her room, her pink bed always a comfortable sight to see. Her towel fell aside revealing her soft pale body to the air again. She winced as she made her way to her dresser. She opened the top drawer to pull out a large T shirt and underwear. She slid the fabric across her still wet skin, it gripped to her curves and she had to tug a little. She hopped onto the soft pink comforter and crawled to the end to turn off her light. She immediately threw her body onto the pillows and gripped them tightly while she buried her head into their softness. Hair still damp, she fell into a blissful sleep.

For what seemed like an eternity, Kagomes consciousness flew around in the eternal blackish purple void. Eventually shapes and colors started to become a blurred vision around her. Slowly she found herself walking in a forest. Her gaze looked in awesome at this beautiful moonlit forests. The trees towered above with wide green leaves. Moon beams shot out of the small crevices between the rustling branches, revealing the open field that lay before her. She slowly walked amongst the forest path, trailing the bark on the ancient trees as she passed. As the field drew nearer, her heart began to slowly pound, harder and harder. Each step and soft dirt beneath her making her excitement grow. She finally reached the edge of the trees. The moon hung close to the earth in full glory. Kagome had never seen the moon so close and bright, she became vulnerable. Standing alone in this field gazing at all the astounding colors in this vivid night dream sky above her. A breeze came through, brushing her hair along her head. She brushed the flying strands away from her sight. Her eyes were brought back to the sky, but instead of just the moon she saw a woman looming over her. She was a beautiful Goddess, her pale skin glowed like the moon that floated behind her. She had piercing, mesmerizing aqua eyes that went as deep as the ocean. Her snow colored hair flowed well past her feet hovering in the air. It waved as almost like underwater. The thing that stood out the most of this beautiful lunar specter were her ears. Huge, long, furry white fox ears. Adorned with large golden gauges and rings. Her tail was just as hypnotic, swinging back and forth, golden bangles hung around it chiming with each swing. Kagome felt her soul being drawn in by this strange, calm aura. 'Wha- what's going on going on? 'She staggered to keep balance, with no avail, as the God descended closer to her. Kagomes cheeks began to blush as her face was enveloped in the soft delicate hands of a God. Her body grew hot; she could no longer remain lucid. Her vision began to turn in on itself as it began a trip of intoxicating ecstasy. She became consumed by the Goddess before her. She was softly laid down onto the lush grass under her feet. The Goddess now floated only near inches above her body. Kagome pushed her thighs together, she was becoming heated as the Goddess approached her face with her own, beautiful and flawless. She guided her lips behind Kagomes ear and slowly pressed her tong down her mortal neck. Kagome let out a slight sigh, rubbing her thighs together.

"Fuu" she painted, her thighs becoming hotter as the Goddesses hands caressed down her side. Kagome was confused at the emotions that this goddess had awoken deep within her. Finally, the Goddess spoke, her voice was low but still soft and silky like a rose.

"Kimigo…" she moaned into her neck. The perfect harmony in the Gods voice reminded her of an angel, she gripped at her skirt, her whole body pulsated with passion and she wiggled under the Goddesses grip. Out of the corner of her eye she gasped, she saw silver hair and white dog ears emerging from the dark forest, and a red kimono growing brighter in the moonlight. It was Inuyasha, his gold eyes were more dazzling than ever. He walked closer to the two women, each step pounding the ground making them both breath heavily, until he was next to them. Kagome looked up at the Goddess, her expression was surprising, it looked as if she had longed to see Inuyasha for all of eternity. She had never seen anyone want anything more badly than right now, in this moment, on the face of a God.

"Inu..." Kagome whispered before he planted his lips onto hers. Kagome's body grew with desire as he caressed his tongue into her. She let out a moan when the Goddess gripped her sided and slid her fingers up her shirt. Her soft skin stroking her stomach and traveling further upwards until Inuyasha met the Gods heavenly hands on her breast, their fingers intertwined on Kagome's chest. Inuyasha left her lips and stared into the Goddesses flawless face. Kagome studied his expression, his eyes glistened with hunger and want. His lips half parted, wanting to say the things that should be left unsaid. The Goddesses eyes shined, meeting his desire to hear what should be left unheard. The unexpected happened, Kagome blushed as Inuyasha extended his arms out to the God. She accepted his grasp with her body, he hastily enveloped her soft, delicate mouth into his. Kagome could only sit in the hot, adoration filled wake of this intimate dance above her head. The two looked like a star constellation frozen in this moment of passion. His hands caressed her body, feeling all her curves with hungrier force, as her hands stroked through his hair, grabbing strands between her fingertips for her life. His lips left her and Kagome watched his tong make its way to her neck. The Goddess face lit up with violet intensity as his left fingers found their way to the back of her hair, as he pulled it back, and lips pressed into her neck. Their skin was pressed against one another and Kagome could only hear the cicadas over the heavy, sultry, panting. Something told her that Inuyasha knew this sacred being very, very well…. somehow, and that he has held a spot for her in the depths of his soul for a very long time.

Kagomes eyes flew open. She was back in her room, in the soft security of her bed. Sunlight pouring into her window brushing across her eyes. She winced and sat up, her body was still filled with passion and heart still pounding. 'what a weird dream' she thought clutching her T shirt. Remembering only bits and pieces, flashes of white, gold, and red were the colors that stood the most, and of course the Goddess. She closed her eyes and shook her head and patted her cheeks. "come on wake up girl it was only a dream!" She tried to convince to herself. She looked down at the curves and lines in her still shaking hands, 'but still…' she silently contemplated, 'I wonder who that … Kami Sama? Even was...'

"KAGOOOOOME!" she heard her mother's homely, happy voice echo from downstairs. "Are you going to school today? Breakfast is ready!" Kagome looked towards her closed door at the end of her bed. 'I was planning on going to school…' She tossed her pink comforter off as she slid her feet into her fuzzy house shoes. 'But that dream was so weird, I probably wouldn't be able to concentrate much anyways.' She slid off the T shirt, causing her bare chest to bounce. Kagome didn't know why, but she wanted to go back to the feudal era as soon as possible. Ruffling through her drawer she pulled out a blue lacy bra to cease the annoying bouncing. She looked down at her now secured chest. Her bra supported the c cup with a perfect bust. 'Why did I pick this one?' She groped her busting chest and blushed, 'was it because of the dream?' she thought as she pulled her short sleeve summer uniform over her body.

After she was dressed she made her way through the hardwood hall, down the stairs and into the bright kitchen. Sunlight bounced off the white tiles illuminating the table where her family was eating omelets and bacon for breakfast. "Good morning nice to see you dear, are you going to school today? "her mother cocked her head with her usual reassuring smile. Kagome had a seat next to her wrinkly old Gramps, the old chair creaked under her weight, then proceeded to stuff her plate with food.

"well… uh I was actually just trying to make a pit stop and leave... Heh." Kagome replied, chopsticks still in mouth. She made an unconvincing stare on her face.

"Growing up can be so hard dear do be careful, I just want you to be happy." Her mother sighed to her. She reached over the table and grabbed her hand. A smile crept onto Sotas face.

"Hah hey don't worry about it Kagome! At this rate, we'll graduate together and I can tutor you!" The preteen in the green shirt grinned with a cocky smirk. Kagome just rolled her eyes, filled her mouth with omelet and moved on. At this point in her relationship with Inuyasha she knew when a fight was pointless.

"Alright I'm done!" She announced slamming her dishware onto the table, "time to go." She stood up to wash them in the sink. The sun's glare shines through the window in front of her, causing her eyes to wince.

"But Kagome…" Her Grandfather tried to plea, "You just got home last night! You've been gone over 2 weeks this time." Kagome set her dishes to dry.

"Yeah because we're doing important things like gathering the sacred Jewel shards and destroying Naraku!" Kagome turned a little more than annoyed now. "ya' think I like doing stuff like that!" She snapped, then she gasped and caught her mouth. She ran into her Gramps and hugged him tight. His soft white shirt smelled like his musty sage. "I'm sorry Gramps!" Gramps looked down at his beautiful granddaughter. She had grown into such a strong woman these past few months. It amazed him how little time had passed since he held her in his arms like this, like a child.

"My dear…" He grunted softly, "You are so strong, you can do whatever you set your mind to. Go, and do what you must. Do it with pride and honor..." Kagome could see that he was going to on and on about the fate of history so she decided it was time to leave. She turned around and headed towards the hallway to find her mother already waiting with her overloaded yellow backpack full of "magic from the future". Kagome giggled at her own remark and she took the heavy yellow bag from her mom. She received a loving, warm kiss on her cheek and ran onto her adventure.

On the other side of the well, Inuyasha was lying on in the bright green grass, scattered with pastel flowers gently swaying in the soft breeze that caressed the air. Staring into the stagnant clouds that hung in the heavens above. Thinking about nothing in particular, he was a little more than startled when a beautiful aqua florescent light streak through the skies. His eyes widened and lit as he sat up in amazement. Tetsusaiga grew excited, rapidly swaying and shaking. The blaze was short lived, but magnificent and memorizing tearing through the sky like it was nothing, a glorious blast! It almost reminded him of when Kagome shattered the Shikon Jewel. The breeze from the jet of power made everything sway in a rapid motion, his silver locks of hair fluttered in every direction. Inuyasha could smell Shippo hopping out of the trees.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inu-!!!" he grabbed the little runt by his bushy red tail. Hanging upside down in midair the fox child still yelled. "Did you see that light?! "

"Of course I did you little fool, I'm not blind! It was probably just some demon having a battle or something …." Though somehow Inuyasha knew that probably wasn't the case. The little fox shakes in his hands. He dropped his body to the soft grass below with a thud.

"I don't know about that…" Shippo said with a shake in his voice rubbing the knot on his head, "it looked like…. Like" Inuyasha perked his ears and grabbed the kid again.

"like what? Spit it out!" his Hazel eyes filled with agitation.

Shippo stayed quiet for only a moment, but it felt like another eternity. The soft breeze returned and the flowers once again swayed in unison. The little demon finally spoke.

"it looked like fox fire!!" Shippo squealed. "But not like any I've ever seen before… But I'm sure that's what it was!" He yelled making sure it got through Inuyashas head. "Like strong, really powerful fox fire!" Inuyasha starred back into the sky. Old memories tried to surface from a deep, hidden subconscious level. Memories too painful to ever see the light of day. 'I've seen that light before…. In a distant memory.' He thought to himself, trying to uncover what had once been lost to the slow fading of time and his human psyche.

Another light filled his vision, light from the bone eaters well. Two pale hands popped out of the top of the well. "Kagome!" Shippo yelled with excitement glittering across his face. He hopped onto her shoulder as she crawled out of the well. His excitement only grew when he noticed the bag of goodies she had on her back. Inuyasha looked over at her slightly confused, "I thought you were going to be gone 3 days?" He wondered. Her head turned to meet his eyes, she wassent prepared to see his face after that strange dream. His confused face made her body quiver and face grow warm. "Well, I figured the longer I'm gone the further away Naraku was going to get." Kagome couldn't tell a very convincing lie, she just wanted to see Inuyasha. Good thing he wasn't very good at catching onto things. The trio banded together and made their way to the village. Inuyashas mind still lingered on the strange lights in the sky, there was something unsettling about them. Yet for some reason he couldn't explain, the light filled him with emotions he hadn't felt in over 100 years. Something deep awoken in him that day.

Sesshomaru looked up at the Aqua lights streaking through the sky. The blast created a wind so strong that his silver hair swayed in a chaotic fashion and pebbles fell from the cliff side. From the side of the mountain where his group stood they had a wonderful view of the spectacle. His eyes widened with amazement as his heart began to beat rapidly in his chest. Tenseiga became overjoyed and began to shake within its sheath. "Wow, just beautiful!" Rin remarked. "Yes child," Said the little imp beside her, "That had to be a most powerful demon indeed to…GAH!" He was cut short when he ran into his masters' leg. His head hit the rocky ground below him as he bowed. "Oh! Forgive me my lord! I was careless and not looking where I was…" "Shut up." Sesshomaru glared down at him. 'That was no demon' he thought to himself, "Stay with Rin." Jaken didn't even have time to protest before Lord Sesshomaru left the earth and flew away in the direction of the origin of the aqua lights. Rin and Jaken were left stranded once again in the middle of nowhere. Rin jumped off the two-headed demon and began to lead him by the harness. "Come let's find a nice field to graze in!" She lead him down the mountain. Jaken just stared into the direction his master had flown away. He had never seen Lord Sesshomaru in such a state, he could not even tell what emotion his Lord was feeling. He sighed and followed the small human girl down the mountain into the now violent sunset.

Sesshomaru impetuously flew through the sky. Memories of his childhood flooded his mind. He knew that light had come from his adopted sister. A celestial being, the only one he knew existed. The sun was setting behind him, filling the sky with wondrous colors. "This makes no sense!" He yelled out loud to himself. "She should not be alive! She died over 100 years ago! We both saw it!" His face flinched at the harsh memory of his beloved turning to rose quartz before his eyes. It hurt him, the only phenomenon of pain that had ever gripped at his soul. He remembered her face, covered in crystal, contorted eternal peace with her fate. . . and sorrow for the last 100 years. His own sorrow converted in anger, Its all that half abominations fault. If he wasn't so weak… The sun had fully set now; a crescent moon slowly rose into the sky. For only a second Sesshomaru ceased his flight and noticed how close the moon grew to the earth. That was the final judgement. Amaterasu had awakened. . . somehow. He blazed through the sky faster than ever before. He was confused, but for the first time in over one hundred years, he was filled with joy and excitement to see the only woman he had ever loved, over a century ago.

She found herself on a hill, the moon looming behind in a crescent cradle. She had a fog in her mind, lost with nothing but a longing to see someone she didn't even know, and to return to the beautiful moon. Soft pale footsteps grazed though the damp grass beneath her. A fox tail lingered behind. Aqua eyes gazed up at the sky above her white head. A chill from the breeze sent her naked body to shake. She covered her arms in attempt to shield her body. Her fox ears flinched at a sound emerging from the dark forest. "Is anybody there?"

Sesshomaru stood in amazement at what he was seeing, Amate. There she was, standing on a hill bare and quivering in the wind. Staring at the moon he knew she so longed wished to return. He took a deep breath, and emerged from the forest. "Oh... Hi." Amate said in a soft voice to the man that surprised her. Her mind was clouded, but she could sense that this person meant no harm as he drew nearer. "Amaterasu Sama. . ." Sesshomaru asked as he, unwearyingly drew his arm out to her. "Amate, is that you?" He asked, now standing in front of her. 'She was incased in that crystal' he thought, 'She hasn't aged at all, she still looks like young woman.' Amate smiled gently at the man that stood before her, she encased his face in her hands. "I am sorry," She softly whispered, "I can feel your love, and pain. It seems I'm trapped in my own mind." She could see the hurt welling in his eyes. A gentle wind caressed their hair, and began to orchestrate the leaves in the trees, and grass of the earth in a swaying dance. Sesshomaru lifted his hand to meet hers on his face. He could not understand where her memories had faded to… Maybe they were too painful for as well. "Do you know? What I am?" She looked up at him as she questioned. Sesshomaru stared into those deep eyes he knew so well. He unwrapped his silky yukata and draped it over her heavenly body. "My lady." He struggled under the moon with the one he loved, to find the words to say to her question. "You are the sun, you are the moon, you are the earth; you are an incarnation of the universe." Her expression grew with amazement as she looked to the galaxies above her. This man she had only knew a few seconds, it was as if she knew him for a lifetime.

The two sat under the stars for what seemed like another eternity. Talking about her past, where she came from, how she died, and her intimate relationship with his father Toga. Sesshomaru didn't go into detail about their relationship, it made him filled with sorrow how much they loved each other, but he was dead now. He remembered how badly it tore Amate's soul when he passed. Amate was the one who sealed his body within the black pearl. Sesshomaru dared not to mention Inuyasha to her. The thought of their relationship filled him with nothing but dark emotions. It was one reason he hated him so. Amate sat beside him, her knees to her chest. "Thank you Sesshomaru. I still don't remember anything from before I encased myself in crystal. I'll say goodbye too, though it's the end of the world, don't blame yourself. And if it's true, I will surround you, and give life to a world, that's our own" She smiled, eyes closed, but he could see the diamond tears holding back from beyond her eyelids. Sesshomaru could only stare in disbelief as she unknowingly quoted her last words before being encased in stone. Even though he tried keeping Inuyasha out of her maze of a mind, her subconscious knew, it knew everything. Sesshomaru stood up, followed by Amate with a confused face. He embraced her for the first time in a century. Amate could only stand, shaded from the darkness of the calamity of her past. Sesshomaru's glaring gold eyes piercing into her own. "There is somewhere your needed." The thought pained him, but he knew the reason she awoken. She needed to be with Inuyasha. She could only have her memories returned with him. He guided her onto his back as he ascended upwards. The two left the hill, into the sky above. Amate widened her eyes as the earth grew further and further from her feet. She turned her head to the side to see her darling moon so close to her face. As if it wanted a soft kiss. She smiled and rested her weary head onto the back of the kind demon she just met.

Inuyashas eyes fluttered open to see trees hanging over his sight with a blue mornings sky. The first thought to trace his groggy mind was the blue lights that flashed through his vision as clearly as they did the sky's the day before. It was confusing on why his mind lingered on the lights. But was more even more concerning is he didn't feel as if they threatened, yet he knew nothing good could come from them. After contemplating about the sensations that still lingered in his heart, he finally sat up. He was on top of Kiades house. Where he fell asleep the night before, staring at the sad lonely moon. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and gave his arms a stretch. He jumped off the house in a red flash. He felt like he needed to make his way back to the bone eaters well. If only to survey the area when he first saw the lights.

Kagome was coming back from the stream, full water bottles in arm. She saw Inuyasha a little further down the dirt road, making his way to the rice fields. Her gaze hit the ground as her heart began to sink, 'I wonder where he's off to.' She thought, worried it might be Kikyo. So she silently trailed behind.

Inuyasha had his head pointed to the earth below while he walked. The breeze brought a most nostalgic sent to his nose. He looked up and what he saw made his stomach drop. In the middle of the rice field, adorned with the glistening of the still waters and green, green grass gently swaying. A woman, wearing Sesshomarus robes. She looked too familiar for it to be a fluke of his mind. Her fox ears and long hair flowed with her matching white tail. Her Aqua eyes haunted him as they looked into his body. Her calm expression surprised him, but his stomach still churned into unnerving knots. His soul sank ever deeper in his nerves as she took a step towards him. He could not help but take one towards her as well, water from the fields flooding the bottom of his yukata. Before the knew it, the two were drawing nearer one another. She was only a few steps away now and he could see her flawless white face much more clearly. He had seen her face in his dreams almost every night, holding her close and eyes locked in gaze.

After staring at one another for what felt like another eternity something broke within him. A damn burst in his mind, and an unstoppable flood of memories flowed into his concioness . His eyes filled with tears, something that only happened a few times in his life. He ran into the goddesses and wrapped his arms around of her. Uncontrollably, tears stained his face. He remembered why the bittersweet aqua light hurt him so. He remembered the depths of his despair that he tried so hard to block. His knees sunk into the water beneath of him. He clung to her thighs for his life. Then Inuyasha felt a soft gentle stroke atop of his head. "You appear to be in distress, what is the matter?" A soft voice finally cracked the reality that she was back. He lifted his head to see her staring at him with a soft smile. He smiled back as she wiped the tears from his face. He rose to stand above her, he could only see her face encased in pink stone. "What happened to you Amate San?" The warm smile left her face as she took him by the hands. "I do not know.." She looked down into the water beneath them. "Unfortunately, I do not even know who I am. All I know is that I awoke in a dark, damp, evil place. And a man named Sesshomaru found me and lead me here, to you." She could see the sadness in his face again. 'Of course Sesshomaru got to her first.' He thought to himself as he gripped her hand.

Kagome stood a few hundred feet away behind a large Oak tree. She was in confused shock at the spectacle she had witnessed. "what in the world?" A Voice startles her from behind. She quickly turned her head to see Sango, Shippo and Miroku staring, just as confused as Kagome. "Who is that beautiful demon?" Sango asked. "I don't feel any demonic aura." Miroku added, "If she's not a demon, then what is she?" Shippo chimed in, "maybe she's a half demon like Inuyasha!" He said with certainty, "I don't know," Sango said, "Inuyasha doesn't have a tail, and I can feel some kind of strong power resonating off of her… though it's definitely not demonic!" They all stared confused, taking note that Kagome hadn't said anything about the situation. She could only stare at the girl from her dream. Even though she could see the affection between the two, she was not concerned. From this far no one could see Inuyashas tears but the did see him fall to his knees. Kagome's heart saddened for the woman in font of her. She could tell by the way she carried herself, this woman had struggled in life and was in incredible emotional distraught.

"So you have no idea who I am?" Inuyasha sighed. "I only know what the dog demon told me. Though, I felt like I knew him my whole life." Inuyashas ears dropped when she said that, "But I think I know you better!" she smiled and cupped his face in her hand. The two, thinking they were alone began and embrace in the water the sparkled under them. A cloud covered the sun for a moment, opening up once more to illuminate them in a single beam of sunlight around them. "Inuyasha?" Amate asked, his ears perked. "So you do remember?" She smiled, "That's the only thing I can remember… That name and a song I used to sing to him when we were young.." More memories came to his mind. Memories of Amate and him living like tramps with only one another for comfort after


End file.
